A fight for love
by jatincool03
Summary: Hermione is living happily with her friends and family in america. what happens when her dad manages to marry her with ronald weasly against her will. can ron win her heart and save his marriage ? or will he loose her forever ? this is completely muggle story with no magic. sorry i am noy good with the summery, but sure you will like this.R/Hr,H/G and D/Hr


** Hello… this is the first time I am writing a fiction… so please forgive me if there are some spell mistakes ,grammar problems. This is a AU fiction…all the HP world belongs to J.K. and one IMPORTANT NOTE; THE GRANGERS ARE LIVING IN AMERICA. **

She wake up with a headache and look around, the sunlight is coming bright from the window. '…uhh…'she groaned and get out of the bed. She noticed it was nearly lunch time. She gave a sigh and get dressed and went down to the kitchen.

'Good Morning Dad….'.Her dad was sitting on a chair with a glass of wine and reading the newspaper. He looked at her, shaking his head he greeted her. She make herself a coffee and ask him 'where is mom?' . A voice come from the other side of the room. 'I am hear Hemione and good morning to you too..'. 'hmm….' Hermione replied.

Her headache was fading, she came home 2 at last night from the party. That's how Hermione Granger is living. She is very smart and had been one of the brightest student in her collage. Had graduated first in her year. She is beautiful with curves on her body. When she was little, she was extremely unsecure about her looks she hardly managed to make some friends, but as the time passed she begin to loose herself and with the help of her friends she grown into a very friendly and smart beautiful women.

Her best friends Harry Potter and Ginny Lupin are studied with her. Harry was lived with his godfather Sirius and his wife Susan after his parents died in a car accident when he was a child. While Ginny is daughter of Remus lupin . She is also girlfriend of Harry. Aside from the fact that she has graduated first in her year Hermione was doing nothing but partying with her friends and her so called boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Of course they were not dating a year before. He was extremely popular in collage with his looks and money. He was known for his playboy attitude, still girls could not resist his charms. Hermione also noticed this, she did not think he is that good. But one day when there was going to be a ball in the school, and Draco came straight to her and ask her to go with him. She was stunned, She never had any boyfriend before and never imagine that Draco Malfoy was asking her to a ball. Hermione knew about his playboy nature but could not help and pleased that he had noticed her that she was a girl too. She said yes and soon after they started dating. Her friends were shocked and warned her about him but Hermione told them that she can take care of herself. Her father did not liked him. Draco had three times engaged before and and did not approved her relationship. After that she begin to change, her late night parties were increasing, still she managed to top her collage.

Now currently sitting with her father in the kitchen. He asked 'well Hermione…have you decided what are you going to do?'. 'um… I am still planning dad'. Richerd fold the paper he was rending and looked at her 'well a friend of mine has a son and…. 'oh pleased dad..' Hermione groaned and stand up and walk into the living room with Richred behind ' at list give him a chance and he is really good'. Hermione turn around and said ' and I have a boyfriend dad..'

'that idiot Draco Malfoy. He is not good for you . Plus he already broke three engagement before' Richerd angrily said.

'So what ? anyone can make mistakes ?' she replied.

'Yeah but a mistake happens only one time, three time is not mistakes ,it a habit and belive me he will hurt you' he said. 'plus this boy is a british' he smiled.

Hermione glared at her father. She knows that her father wants her to marry a british boy, but she could not say no to her father. She sighed 'ok… I will meet him for only you' she replied

Richered smiled and walk to her and kiss her forehead 'that's my girl'. She smiled at him and went into the bedroom.

That afternoon she entrer the pub, looking around for she spotted her friends Harry, Ginny, with Neville and Loona. She go there and pull a chair to sit on it and gave a sigh. Her friends looked at each other.

Ginny eyed her and asked 'what's the matter Hermione?' .

Hermione looked at her and said 'dad and another bloke'.

'Oh'. Ginny and loona said realizing the matter. While both Harry and Neville snickered. Hermione glared at them and they quickly stopped.

That evening Hermione stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself, she was wearing a dark green dress which goes down only a bit knee. She had done a bit of make up too. Usually she likes to wear simple jeans and a top and she never wears make up. But today her mother insist so she agreed with her. Hermione knows that she can't say no to her parents. She looked at herself and could not help but please with her efforts. Although she has grown up vary good, but she is not a good competition with other giggly and curvy girls.

She enter the in the hotel and looked around, her father had told her that the man is wearing a black shirt and jeans and will be sitting on table no 12. She quickly go to the counter and asked 'excuse me'

The lady at the counter look at her and kindly replied 'Yes madam, how can I help you ?'.

Hermione said 'can you please tell me where is the table no. 12?'.

The lady smiled ' why not', she wave her hand and gave her the direction.

Hermione smiled and thank her. she go there and look at the man. He has dark brown hair and she has to admit he is good looking. hermione took a breath and go there. She smiled at him 'hello there'.

The man with the brown hair looked her and quickly stood up which cause the chair he was sitting to fall behind. Hermione bit back a laugh. The man said 'hello I am Cormac. Cormac Mcagllen. You must be Hermione Granger. He gave her a handshake and a cocky smiled and give her a booked of flower too.

Hermione smiled but groaned inwardly and knew that it is going to be long long night said 'Yes I am.'.

And they begin to talk with each other, they occasionally stop to order the food. After dinner Hermione was beyond board. she found Cormac selfish, arrogant and a baboon who just think about himself. He did not even asked her about her self She looked him, he was telling about his football match. She shooked her head inwardly and thought 'Honestly what is men with the sports not just him Harry, Neville , and Draco are also obsessed with that rugby game in the collage.

She could not take it anymore and interrupted him 'stop I mean ..um.. cormac looked I don't want to upset you but uh I can't marry you.

Cormac looked a bit surprised but he smiled at her and said ' sure who say we are going to marry now we can date hang out and will have fun together. He put hand on her hand and rub with hid give her that cocky smiled Hermione found irritating.

Hermione stood up and look at him with disgust. 'who the bloody hell do you think you are?' she said angrily and punch him so hard that he fall back. Hermione rub her knuckles and thought 'hell it hurts'.

She pick up her phone and call Ginny and asked her to meet her at their pub. And went out of the Hotel.

**SO THIS is the first chapter, I will quickly update it… please give me reviews and suggestions… until then good bye. **


End file.
